Kill Her
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Arizona Robbins, chirurgienne pédiatrique et fille de militaire cache un secret. Elle est le chef d'un gang mafieux réputé pour sa discrétion et sa qualité d'agir dans l'ombre et sans preuve. Que se passe-t-il quand elle tombe amoureuse d'un témoin gênant ? Acceptera-t-elle d'éliminer ce témoin ? Rated T pour violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me revoici déjà avec un nouvel O.S sur notre couple favoris, qui change totalement de ce j'écris d'habitude. Evidemment, il y a des passages guimauves, vous pouvez vous en douter ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Bisous :)

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

_La vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Un seul faux pas, et elle peut s'éteindre à tout moment, la plupart du temps sans qu'on ne s'y aperçoive. Tout n'est qu'éphémère, qu'une vaste illusion pour nous permettre de vivre sereinement. Nous savons que chaque jours des meurtres sont perpétrer, croyant que nous sommes tous à l'abri derrière nos petites vies bien ficelées. Mais personne n'est à l'abri d'être tué à tout moment, d'être suivis sans cesse pour apprendre le plus de choses sur nous pour nous tué plus facilement et avec le moins de preuve possible. Chaque jour, des milliers de personne sont assassinés, quelques fois sans raison valable. Des milliers de morts s'entassent dans les morgues, attendant l'enfermement de leur assassin, qui ne viendra que des années après, si ce n'est jamais. Alors la vie mérite d'être vécue comme si c'était le dernier jour que nous vivons. Profitons, et arrêtons de nous plaindre sur notre sort pour une petite cause qui se réglera sûrement le lendemain._

La brune s'engagea avec appréhension dans le parking souterrain sombre. L'endroit lui sembla encore plus sombre, plus obscur et plus dangereux que les autres soirs. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette peur, pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur du noir. Toutes ces histoires de fantômes ou de créatures tapies dans l'ombre attendant quelqu'un à déchiqueter ne lui faisait aucunement peur car elle n'y croyait pas. Alors pourquoi était-elle angoissée ce soir ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose se tramait sans que personne ne puisse rien n'y faire ?

D'un geste fébrile, elle déboutonna quelques boutons de son chemisier en coton. Malgré la tombée de la nuit, la chaleur se faisait étouffante. D'habitude, elle quittait l'hôpital bien avant que les ombres n'envahissent le parking. Mais la réunion sur les prochains internes dans son service – qui verrait une bonne dizaine d'étudiants s'inscrire – avait durée plus de temps que prévue, la faisant sortir une fois la nuit déjà bien entamée.

Et la voilà, à marcher rapidement vers sa voiture, une boule de nature inconnue dans la gorge, faisant claquer ses baskets sur le bitume humide, essayant de penser à autre chose que l'angoissante idée d'un serial killer derrière elle.

Mais touts ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand elle entendit une détonation claquer sèchement dans l'air, la faisant sursauter violemment. Elle demeura immobile, l'oreille tendu, le souffle court, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce n'est qu'au second coup de feu qu'elle se retourna lentement, le cœur battant dans ses tempes beaucoup trop rapidement.

La scène qui se déroulait non-loin d'elle la paralysa de peur.

A l'ombre d'une colonne de brique, une forme moyenne pointait un revolver sur une femme agenouillée, les mains sur sa poitrine. Effrayer, la brune vit la forme presser une nouvelle fois la détente, en direction de la tête de la victime, qui, cette fois-ci, s'écroula sur le goudron, tel une poupée de chiffon, dans une éclaboussure de sang. Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la détonation, qui sembla résonner longuement dans le parking et sembla vibrer dans son corps tout entier.

Elle restait là, tétanisée par la peur, les yeux rivés sur la forme sans vie, une expression d'horreur se lisant dans ses yeux noir ténébreux. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et qu'elle se réveillerait peu de temps après dans son lit, son chien lové à ses pieds. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle ouvrit les paupières, son regard croisa deux prunelles d'un bleu pâle qui la dévisagèrent avec dureté et froideur. La brune se sentit se figer, le souffle coupé, les jambes tremblantes. Le tueur l'avait vue, et chercherait sûrement à l'éliminer.

La forme la fixa pendant encore un long moment, puis disparut de son champs de vision, comme si elle n'avait jamais était là.

La brune resta pétrifiée sur place pendant de longues minutes, le cœur affolé, ne sachant pas si le tueur allait revenir pour l'éliminer. Mais les minutes défilaient et elle ne voyait pas le tueur revenir. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Elle déglutit péniblement, souffla plusieurs fois, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, avança vers le corps inerte.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en constatant qu'elle pataugeait dans le sang de la seule chirurgienne cardiothoracique du Seattle Grace Mercy West, Erica Hahn. Une brillante chirurgienne avait été assassinée sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Mais c'était trop tard, Erica était morte.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient amies, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlées toutes les deux, mais elles avaient fait quelques opérations ensemble, quand elle n'était encore qu'une interne.

Des larmes commencèrent à embrouiller sa vue, et un torrent de larmes brûlante dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. L'odeur métallique lui fit tourner la tête. Pourtant, elle était médecin, et cela ne devait pas l'a perturbée autant. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée en sentant cette odeur dans l'air. Son estomac se vida en quelques minutes, ne lui laissant qu'un goût horrible dans la bouche. Son visage était pâle et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux.

Elle s'adossa contre le pilier et ferma les yeux, ne se rendant pas compte que des yeux bleus la fixaient avec intérêt. La forme attendait que la brune sorte son téléphone et appel les secours et prévienne la police. Mais la latina ne rien fit de tout cela. Elle la vit déverser le contenu de son estomac sur le goudron, ce qui lui fit faire une grimace de dégoût, puis elle s'adossa au pilier.

La forme sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et recula rapidement pour ne pas être entendu.

- Robbins, dit-elle après avoir décrocher. Oui, c'est fait. Mais on a problème. Rendez-vous chez moi dans une heure. Préviens les autres.

Elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à éliminer et se dirigea vers la Ferrari rouge qui l'attendait, le moteur tournant déjà. Elle monta côté passager et attacha sa ceinture.

- Fonce, dit-elle simplement, avant que la voiture ne démarre dans un crissement sonore de pneu.

- Ca va, boss ? demanda le conducteur.

- Non, on est dans la merde, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en balançant son flingue sur la banquette arrière.

Le conducteur n'ajouta rien de plus, voyant sa patronne dans ses pensées, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

La blonde posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pu se résoudre à abattre le témoin. D'habitude, elle le faisait sans rien dire, sans rien comprendre, dans la seconde où elle voyait un témoin. Mais là… elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ressentit ce petit pincement au cœur en voyant cette brune la regarder avec peur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussies à brandir le revolver sur cette brune et presser la détente pour l'éliminée. Ce n'était pas difficile pourtant ! Elle avait formée à cela depuis qu'elle était petite, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pu presser cette putain de détente pour abattre ce putain de témoin gênant ?

Elle frappa le derrière de sa tête contre le dossier s'insultant mentalement.

- Hey, Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'y t'prend ? lui demanda le conducteur, effarer de voir sa boss dans un tel état.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sortir son paquet de cigarette et d'en allumer une.

Dans sa tête, un combat acharné avait prit place. Elle savait qu'elle devait prévenir ses _employés _de son erreur. Elle savait aussi qu'ils diraient tous la même chose. Que le témoin devait être éliminée pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent prendre par les flics. Mais éliminer une innocente lui paraissait difficile. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la boss du gang, depuis qu'elle avait dénoncée l'ancien boss pour trahison envers le gang, jamais elle n'avait du éliminer un témoin, et encore moins une innocente. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait obliger de le faire, si elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie derrière les barreaux.

Elle tira une latte de sa cigarette et commença à mettre en place un plan pour s'occuper de cette histoire le plus rapidement possible.

Elle avait eut l'occasion d'éliminer le témoin, cependant, elle l'avait laissé filer, se sentant coupable devant la peur qui noyait les traits de cette jeune femme. Elle avait ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, et elle ne saurait mettre le mot exact dessus. Culpabilité ? Honte ? Elle ne savait pas, et pour sa sécurité, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle cherche à mettre un mot dessus.

Elle connaissait le visage du témoin, elle n'avait donc aucun soucis à se faire pour la retrouver. Mais le plus dur serait quand viendrait le moment de l'a tué. Si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si elle échouée et que ses compagnons et elle se faisaient enfermés ? Elle n'en avait pas envie, et préférée être tué plutôt que de finir sa vie entre quatre murs.

La voiture s'arrêta dans un garage quelques minutes plus tard, et le conducteur éteignit le moteur. Il se tourna vers Arizona et la fixa, inquiet.

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, récupéra son arme et descendit de la voiture, toujours sans un mot. Elle claqua la portière et passa dans un long couloir, se dirigeant vers le salon sobrement décoré. Elle lança le revolver sur la commode la plus proche et se servit un verre de whisky pur, avant de le boire cul sec, puis s'en resservit un, qu'elle bu à petite gorgée.

Petit à petit, la pièce se remplit d'homme, tous plus massif et costaud les uns que les autres, tous habillés en noir. Arizona s'installa sur un des fauteuils, leur faisant face. Elle finit son verre de whisky, et le posa sur la table basse. Les hommes attendaient en silence que la femme parle.

- Un témoin m'a vue éliminer Hahn, dit-elle en passant la main sur son visage. Je… je sais à quoi elle ressemble, je me doute d'où elle travail.

- Il faut l'éliminer, boss, dit l'un des hommes.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il se tassa sur lui-même. La blonde avait l'air d'être inoffensive, mais c'était tout le contraire. La plupart de ses hommes diraient qu'elle travaillait avec les enfants pour brouiller les pistes, mais un seul savait que c'était réellement la vocation de la blonde, qu'elle aimait vraiment travailler en pédiatrie.

- Je ne veux qu'en aucun cas vous vous mêliez de cette affaire, es-ce bien clair ? dit-elle, le regard dur. J'ai fait une erreur, à moi de la rectifiée. Si j'en vois un tourner autour de l'hôpital, je lui jure que je lui couperais les couilles et les lui ferait bouffer, ai-je bien était compris ?

Les hommes acquiescèrent tous, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en serait capable pour l'avoir vue faire une fois sur un homme qui lui avait désobéi.

- Bien, dit-elle moins durement. Je veux que vous me trouver tout les noms des femmes brunes, titulaire à l'hôpital Seattle Grace Mercy West. Je veux des photos avec. Et je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon accord, compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois, toujours sans un mot. La blonde les congédia en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, en fermant les yeux.

- Whisky ? lui proposa le conducteur de la Ferrari.

- Ouais, répondit-elle simplement.

Il servit deux verre d'alcool et en donna un à la blonde. Elle prit le verre qu'elle fit tourner entre ses mains, le regard fixer sur le liquide ambré, les pensées tournées vers la brune. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se dit qu'elle l'avait déjà vue à l'hôpital, mais elle ne se rappelait plus quand, ni son nom, ni rien. Fallait dire qu'elle ne restait avec personne d'autre que Mark à l'hôpital.

- J'vais y aller, je prends on service dans une demi-heure, lui dit l'homme. Si t'as besoin, bippe moi.

- Eh, Mark, l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte du salon. Gardes les yeux ouverts, je ne veux pas que les flics soient au courant. Si tu as quelque chose de suspect, préviens-moi de suite.

- No problem, chef, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin, avant de disparaître du salon.

Arizona bu son whisky d'un coup et se leva pour aller se reposer. Elle travaillait le lendemain dans l'après-midi et elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle alla se prendre une douche et se coucha en sous-vêtements, s'endormant dès que sa tête eut touchée son oreiller. Ses rêves furent peuplés de brune, de détonation et de visage apeuré, inondé de larmes.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla d'une humeur maussade. Elle alla prendre une douche, bu son café, s'habilla et partit tôt pour l'hôpital, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps à faire les cents pas sans s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Cela pourrait être ironique. Un assassin travaillant dans un hôpital pour sauver des vies. Elle essayer souvent de se convaincre qu'elle faisait uniquement ce boulot pour passer inaperçue. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, et que si elle n'était pas chef d'un gang mafieux, elle aurait travaillée toute sa vie dans cet hôpital. Malheureusement, pour quitté son poste, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'y arrivé. Il fallait mourir. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir, voulant profiter du boulot qu'elle adorait un maximum de temps.

Elle passa les portes de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des titulaires. Elle se changea rapidement et alla pour sortir quand quelqu'un entra. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention, et récupéra ses affaires. Quand elle se tourna, elle tomba sur une brune entrain de se changer. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements en _la _reconnaissant. Impossible de se tromper. Malgré l'obscurité de la veille, elle reconnaissait ses formes et son visage.

Sentant un regard sur elle, la brune se retourna et fixa la blonde, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, connaissant ces yeux et cette silhouette. Mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où elle l'avait vu.

Arizona la salua rapidement avant de sortir, ne voulant pas que la brune la reconnaisse. Elle se dirigea vers son service et alla voir la secrétaire, récupérer ses dossiers.

- Dr Robbins ! l'interpella un interne, visiblement essoufflé. Dr Webber voudrait vous voir.

Elle hocha la tête, plaça son dossier sous son bras et alla à l'étage en dessous, se dirigeant vers le bureau du chef.

Elle entra dans le bureau après avoir reçue l'autorisation d'entrée et se figea quand elle remarque que la brune était installée sur une des chaises en face du bureau.

- Ah ! Dr Robbins, entrez, installez-vous, lui dit-il.

Elle avala sa salive, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'installa aux côtés de la brune. Elle tourna la tête et regarda durement l'autre femme, qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Dr Robbins, je vous présente le Dr Torres, dit Richard, ne semblant pas remarquer la tension qui s'était créé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Si je vous ai convoqué toutes les deux aujourd'hui, c'est parce que pour les semaines à venir, vous allez vous retrouver à travaillées ensemble sur un cas commun.

Arizona hocha la tête, se concentrant difficilement sur sa prochaine opération plutôt sur le fait qu'elle devait la faire avec la personne qui l'avait vue assassiner une de leur collègue.

_Elle n'est pas censée m'avoir reconnue_, pensa-t-elle. _Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse me voir, et j'avais les lampadaires derrière moi. Aucunes chances qu'elle fasse le rappochement._

Elle se reconcentra sur ce que lui disait le chef.

- Carla Hopkins, 6 ans, victime d'un accident de la route, expliqua Webber en montrant le dossier aux deux médecins. Sa colonne vertébrale à pris chère, ainsi que sa jambe droite, complètement déboitée. Souffre d'une appendicite enflée. Alyx Sparcks, 9 ans, accident de la route aussi, victime d'une luxation de l'épaule droite et son coude à un mauvais angle, comme dirait le Dr Brooks.

Il accompagna ses mots avec des radios qu'il tendit au docteur Torres, concentrée sur les dégâts.

- Ce n'est rien que je ne suis puisse pas soignée, dit-elle finalement.

- Parfait, dit le Dr Webber. Dr Robbins, vous assisterez évidemment le Dr Torres lors des opérations, et vous surveillerez les post-op. Maintenant au boulot, et bonne chance Drs.

La blonde hocha la tête et se leva, prenant son dossier. Elle sortit du bureau et alla pour retourner au service pédiatrique, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit le Dr Torres venir vers elle, le dossier de Carla et d'Alyx dans les bras.

- Callie Torres, chef du service orthopédique. Je vous laisse le dossier de Carla pour l'opération de l'appendice, dit la brune en lui tendant un des dossiers, je l'ai à peine survolée, mais j'ai retenue le plus important.

- Arizona Robbins, chef de pédiatrie, dit la blonde avec un sourire en acceptant la main tendue de la brune. Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine, j'aurais attendue d'être au bloc pour le lire, je suis comme vous, je retiens toujours le plus important.

Callie lui sourit mais lui tendis le dossier, qu'elle ne put refuser.

A ce moment, le bipper de la blonde sonna. Elle s'excusa et partit rapidement, montant dans son service.

L'opération d'un enfant avait été avancée, pour cause de complication. Elle se prépara rapidement pour le bloc et commença l'opération. Tout ce passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une tâche sombre sur le poumon droit. Une tumeur. Elle était trop développer pour pouvoir l'enlever sans rien toucher.

- Merde ! grommela-t-elle.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de retirée la tumeur, mais la petite fille fit une insuffisance respiratoire, et Arizona la perdit sur la table. Elle sortit du bloc en poussant violemment la porte et jeta son masque avec rage dans la poubelle.

Tué une personne coupable, pour une bonne raison, cela ne l'a gênait pas, au contraire, elle rendait service à l'humanité. Mais là, la gamine n'avait rien demandée d'autre que de vivre, se faire des amies, fêter son 8ème anniversaire. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussis à la sauver, à faire en sorte qu'elle fête son anniversaire entourée de sa famille et de ses amies.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle décida de bipper Mark une fois dans une des salles de garde, après avoir annoncé le décès de leur fille aux parents.

Quand l'homme arriva, elle sauta à son cou, en pleurs, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Il ferma la porte, les plongeant dans le noir le plus total, l'entoura de ses bras et frictionna son dos avec affection en l'accompagnant sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blondie, lui demanda-t-il.

Après s'être calmée, elle lui expliqua qu'elle en avait marre d'avoir tous ces morts sur sa conscience. Après un petit moment de silence, il soupira.

- On parlera ce soir avec les autres, dit-il.

- Tu sais autant que moi que la seule manière de quitter ce milieu c'est de mourir, dit-elle, la voix rauque.

- Et tu sais autant que moi qu'on t'adore tous, contra-t-il. Tu es celle qui a réussis à nous donner une morale, celle qui a réussis à nous convaincre que tué n'était pas la seule façon de vivre, celle qui nous a dit d'éliminé seulement les coupables, et de ne pas tué tout ceux qui ne nous revienne pas. On va s'arranger, ne t'en fait pas.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Mais si tu n'arrive pas, je le quitterais en donnant ma vie.

Il fit un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Tu es courageuse, Ari', dit-il. Tu ne mourras pas, je t'en fais la promesse.

Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il quitta la salle de garde, la laissant seule. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, les bras sous la tête. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, et ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Arizona, entendit-elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se redressa rapidement et fixa son regard sur une forme sombre dans un des coins de la pièce. La lumière fut allumée, et elle vit Callie, les yeux rouges, debout contre la porte.

- J'ai tout entendu, dit-elle. Et hier soir, je vous ai vu…

Arizona sauta du lit, s'avançant vers la brune en quelques enjambées et plaqua ses mains autour de son cou. Surprise, la brune porta ses mains sur celles de la blonde qui commençait à resserrer sa prise, se débattant comme elle pouvait.

- Tu es un témoin… dit la blonde, la voix tremblante. Tu dois mourir. Tu m'as vue assassiner Hahn hier soir. Tu… dois… mourir… toi aussi…

Sa dernière phrase était entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle relâcha sa prise sur le cou de la brune, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

Callie était stupéfaite. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se voyait mourir, mais en voyant la blonde effondrée, elle s'adoucit légèrement, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. C'était une meurtrière, elle ne devait pas ressentir ces sentiments-là pour elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir pitié, pourtant, elle était là, planter devant une femme brisée.

- Mon père était marin, il est mort en mer quand j'avais 5 ans, dit la blonde, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle racontait sa vie à une parfaitement inconnue. Ma mère ne l'a pas supportée et c'est suicider quelques mois après. J'ai été recueillis par un homme, chef d'un gang de mafieux, alors que j'étais dans la rue à la recherche de quoi mangée. Il m'a formée à devenir aussi insensible que lui. Mais je n'avais pas les mêmes idéaux que lui, je ne voulais pas – et je ne veux toujours pas – tuée d'innocents. Je ne m'en prends qu'au coupable, qu'à ceux qui sont mauvais, qui ne tue que par plaisir ou qui violent les enfants. Enfin, des personnes comme ça.

- Mais tu as voulue me tuer, dit la brune en s'asseyant aux côtés de la blonde. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors que je suis témoin. Pourquoi ?

Arizona releva la tête vers la brune et plongea son regard dans celui de Callie.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux plus tuée d'innocents, je l'ai dis à Mark toute à l'heure. Je… je ne veux plus trempée dans ce genre de magouilles… je… je veux faire le métier de mes rêves sans avoir une autre vie le soir… je… je veux pouvoir avoir une vie normale, mais c'est impossible…

- Tu mourrais sinon, finit Callie.

La blonde acquiesça en séchant ses larmes.

- Sinon, j'irais en prison, mais je préfère mourir plutôt que de passer la fin de mes jours derrière les barreaux.

- Tu n'iras pas en taule, lui dit la brune. Je ne dirais rien, je ne suis pas allée voir les flics hier soir, et je ne compte pas y aller.

Arizona la regarda, semblant sonder son âme avec son regard.

- Pourtant tu en avais l'occasion, dit la pédiatre. Tu m'a vue tué Erica, tu as vue mon visage. Alors pourquoi ? Je suis une meurtrière, Callie. Tout être normalement constitué aurait été allé chez les flics.

Callie rigola.

- Tu insinue que je ne suis pas normale ? demanda-t-elle, malicieusement. Sache que tu ne me fais pas peur, madame la chef de mafieux, ou je sais pas comment on dit. Si tu as tuée Erica, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison…

- Elle faisait partie de l'organisme qui a éliminé plus d'un milliards de nouveau-nés handicapé en Afrique, quand j'y étais, dit la blonde.

Callie se couvrit la bouche, les yeux noyés d'effroi.

- Mais… c'est horrible ! dit-elle. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

La blonde haussa les épaules, et posa sa tête contre le mur, les yeux clos.

Un silence s'installa. Pas un silence gêné, où aucune des personnes présentes ne sait quoi dire, mais un silence reposant, appelant à la réflexion. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Arizona en avait bien besoin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux bippers se mirent à sonner en même temps.

- Le bloc doit être prêt, dit Callie en se levant. Prête pour deux interventions d'affilés ?

Arizona soupira, et se dit qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir sauver deux enfants aujourd'hui.

- Plus que prête, dit-elle avec un sourire franc.

Callie lui rendit son sourire et elles se dirigèrent vers le bloc pour la première intervention. Elles se préparèrent en silence, et avant de rentrer dans le bloc, la brune se tourna vers la pédiatre.

- Tu es belle quand tu souris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent, lui dit-elle, les joues légèrement rouges.

La blonde rougit à son tour, ce que l'orthopédiste ne remarqua pas puisqu'elle s'était précipitée dans le bloc, une furieuse envie de se pendre la prenant aux tripes. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osée lui dire ça, et pourtant elle lui avait dit.

Pendant les heures qui défilèrent, elles ne dirent pas un mot, se concentrant sur l'opération de la petite Carla. Callie demanda même à Arizona de l'assister pour la stabilisation de la colonne vertébrale. Elles étaient en symbiose parfaite, devinant les gestes de l'autre bien avant qu'elles ne les exécutent. La première opération fut une réussite, et la petite allait se réveillée avec seulement quelques blessures de guerre, comme Arizona l'avait dit aux parents avec un petit sourire tendre en voyant la mère pleurer de soulagement.

La deuxième opération dura un peu plus longtemps, suite à un problème cardiaque de la patiente non diagnostiqué. Arizona se battit pour garder la petite en vie, pendant que Callie remettait son épaule et son coude en place. Juste avant que ce ne soit trop tard, le rythme cardiaque repartit, soulageant la pédiatre qui caressa les cheveux de la petite.

Face à ce spectacle, Callie se demanda comment cette femme si douce pouvait avoir commis autant de meurtre. Le passé de la blonde lui revint en mémoire, et elle se replongea dans l'opération.

A la fin des deux opérations, elles furent applaudies par tous les médecins de l'hôpital, pour être restée autant de temps dans une salle d'opération sans prendre une seule seconde de repos.

- Bien jouée, Blondie, dit Mark en la prenant dans ses bras avec un sourire. Ta journée n'est pas si pourrie que ça, finalement.

Elle sourit.

- Il faut que je te parle, lui dit-elle. Callie, tu viens aussi.

La voix autoritaire de la blonde ne laissa pas le soin à la brune de refuser, et elle suivit les deux chirurgiens jusqu'à la sale de garde qu'elles avaient quittée beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée.

Les trois chirurgiens entrèrent dans la pièce en allumant la lumière. Arizona ferma la porte à clés et se tourna vers son ami.

- Mark, voici Callie, le témoin d'hier soir, dit la blonde. Elle a été également témoin de notre conversation de toute à l'heure.

L'homme fixa la brune sans rien dire. Il la détailla longuement, sans rien dire.

- Tu es consciente que tu risque ta vie ? demanda-t-il finalement. Touts les hommes qu'à Arizona sous ses ordres n'attendent qu'un mot de sa part, et tu meurs. Sans plus de cérémonie…

- Mark, arrête, tu vas lui faire peur… dit la blonde.

- Non, Ari', dit-il. Elle _doit _savoir ! On n'est pas des anges, on est des meurtriers, on tue tous les jours des personne. Des pères, des mères, des sœurs, des frères. Des familles entières ! Elle doit savoir, parce que si elle court le risque, c'est pas pour rien.

- Je cours le risque, dit Callie, sans réfléchir plus. Et si je dois rejoindre votre bande, votre groupe ou je sais quoi pour rester en vie, alors je le ferais.

- Tu sais la valeur de tes paroles, Callie ? dit Arizona, abasourdit. Je ne veux plus être la chef de ce gang, et toi tu serais prête à nous rejoindre ? Tu…

- Oui, la coupa la brune.

- Tu vas devoir tuée des gens, alors que ton boulot c'est de sauver des vies.

- S'ils le méritent, comme Erica, alors je suis prête, Arizona. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. A moins que tu ne te décide de me tuer…

- Non ! s'exclama Arizona bien trop rapidement au goût de Mark. Enfin… non, je… on peut faire un test. Mais si tu ne te sens pas…

- Je préfère ça que mourir, dit Callie.

- Ton choix sera irréversible, la prévint Mak, sérieusement.

- Tu connais ce mot, toi ? ricana Arizona en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Callie rigola alors qu'il se renfrognait.

- Oui, je le sais, et j'assume ce choix.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais prévenir tout le monde qu'ils ne tentent rien en la voyant, ils auront sûrement trouvés que c'était elle, dit Mark en direction de sa patronne. Je leur parle de ta décision ?

- Non, dit Arizona. Je reste. Pour Callie. Pour toi.

Mark lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux que tu ais changé d'avis, je n'aurais pas pu tenir tout seul avec eux. J'aurais finis par en tuer un.

La blonde rigola. Il se tourna vers Callie et lui tendit la main.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Callie, lui dit-il avec un sourire franc et sincère.

La brune lui fit un énorme sourire et elle accepta sa poignée de main. Il sortit après un dernier sourire aux jeunes femmes, les laissant seules.

- Prêtes à chambouler ta vie ? demanda la pédiatre.

Callie souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Elle ne savait pas où tout cela la mènerait, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Elle avait vue beaucoup de films policiers, mais se doutait que ce devait être totalement différent. Elle plongeait dans un univers inconnus, les yeux fermés, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Et de toute façon, Arizona serait là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider. Alors elle n'avait rien à perdre.

- Prête, dit-elle en fixant la blonde dans les yeux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, mais il est 1 heures du matin et mon cerveau fonctionne moins bien qu'en journée ^^

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici la deuxième partie de "Kill Her" qui n'était pas du tout prévue, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour UpDater ^^'

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir,et c'est sûr qu'après avoir vue le désastre de la _season premiere _j'ai voulus faire quelque chose de bien pour notre couple favoris qu'es le Calzona.

Bon, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**3 mois plus tard :**

- Resserre ta prise sur l'arme, et ne t'inquiète pas, la sécurité n'est pas enlevée, donc aucun risque que tu tire sur moi.

Callie tremblait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait un revolver, et elle avait peur de faire une connerie et de blesser Arizona. Cette dernière vit le stress de la brune et s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur le poignet hâlé de la brune et baissa l'arme.

- Callie, arrête de stresser, ce n'est rien, dit la blonde pour la rassurer.

- Facile à dire, marmonna l'intéresser.

La blonde secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Viens.

Elle prit la brune par la main et l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente, sombre. Elle alluma la lumière, et Callie pu voir plusieurs cibles en plastique, ou en carton collées contre le mur, déjà bien amochée.

- Approche, dit la blonde d'un ton doux.

Callie plongea son regard noir dans l'océan azur de la blonde et s'approcha, le dos raide comme un piquet.

- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda la blonde, le visage aussi doux que l'expression de ses yeux.

La brune hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui avait donnée sa confiance à l'instant même où elle avait retirée ses mains de son cou, trois mois auparavant. Elle lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés.

La blonde tira la brune devant une cible, et se plaça derrière elle, leur corps collé l'un contre l'autre. Callie réprima un frisson en sentant les doigts de la blonde effleurer sa peau. Cette dernière prit le poignet de la brune entre ses doigts et leva le bras à hauteur de la poitrine, parallèles au buste.

- Dans cette position, tu peux avoir plusieurs points stratégiques de vue, expliqua Arizona. Comme ça, tu peux voir les personne arrivant de front ou sur les côtés. Le seul problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas voir si y a quelqu'un derrière. Mais ce n'est pas la leçon du jour. Je vais t'apprendre à tiré là où ça blesse gravement, mais que ça ne tue pas.

Callie était trop troublée pour répondre. La proximité de la blonde l'a troublait au plus haut point. Elle essayait de ne pas y faire plus attention, mais la chaleur dans son corps se rappelait à elle à chaque fois qu'elle voulait reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Arizona, la sortant de son combat intérieur.

La brune se concentra alors, ne voulant que rien ne l'a perturbe, et se laissa guider par la blonde.

- Enlève la sécurité, dit-elle une fois que la brune eut hoché la tête.

Callie s'exécuta, et désactiva la sécurité en descendant la partie qui s'appelait le chien, provoquant un petit déclic.

- Maintenant, met ton index dans le pontet et pose le sur la détente.

Le cœur battant furieusement, Callie fit ce que la blonde lui demandait en silence. L'arme à la main, le doigt presser sur la détente, la brune avait un sentiment d'invincibilité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec le revolver à la main, même si elle avait peur de faire une bêtise et de tirer n'importe où.

- Maintenant, tu vas fixer un point légèrement plus bas que la cible, car avec la violence du tir, ton bras remontera mécaniquement, et la balle suivra le mouvement, continua la blonde avec patience, en suivant le mouvement lent de la brune.

La blonde sourit. Callie apprenait vite. Même si cela la dégoutée de devoir la formée à être une meurtrière, elle avait été heureuse quand ses hommes avaient acceptés sa venue. Et elle avait demandée à être la seule à la formé, mais bien évidemment, seule Callie n'était pas au courant de ce qu'avait demandé la blonde.

- Quand tu te sentiras prête, mais uniquement quand tu l'es, tu appuieras sur la détente, dit la blonde.

- Me lâche pas, demanda la brune dans un souffle.

Arizona sourit et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune.

- Jamais, murmura-t-elle.

La détonation retentit dans tout l'entrepôt, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques heures.

**1 an plus tard :**

Une ombre passa furtivement derrière un buisson, accroupit, le regard fixer sur l'homme d'affaire au téléphone, lui tournant le dos. Callie resserra la crosse de son arme, enleva la sécurité et se leva, le visage impassible. Sans faire un seul bruit, elle s'avança vers l'homme, pointant le canon dans son dos. Elle attendit qu'il raccroche pour lui coller l'arme entre les omoplates. L'homme se raidit d'un coup et lâcha son téléphone qui alla s'écraser violemment à terre.

- Avance, dit-elle simplement. Et aucun gestes brusque, sinon t'es foutu.

Tremblant, il marcha dans la direction que lui indiquait la brune, n'essayant même pas de se défendre contre elle. Il savait qui elle était et pour qui elle travaillait. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer au moindre faux pas. Alors il se laissa faire, avançant jusqu'à l'endroit où Arizona lui avait demandée de l'emmener.

Ils arrivèrent dans un espèce d'entrepôt désaffecté, remplit de blocs en métal rouillés ne servant plus depuis des années.

- Bouge, elle va pas t'attendre cent ans, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, pressée de rentrer chez elle prendre une bonne douche et de dormir pour être en forme pour sa journée à l'hôpital.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreux objets abandonnés, puis arrivèrent dans une salle éclairée par un plafonnier d'où émanait une faible lumière rougeoyante.

- Avance, répéta Callie en enfonçant l'arme dans le dos de l'homme.

Il accéléra le pas, traversant des couloirs et plusieurs pièces vides de tout objet. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils débouchèrent dans un jardin luxueux, en total contradiction avec l'ambiance de l'entrepôt. Tout était calme et aucun bruit ne troublait ce parfait paradis, comme l'appelait Callie. L'endroit était magnifique, verdoyant. Tout était bien entretenu, rendant ce jardin encore plus parfait.

Vers le fond du jardin, se trouvait une cabane assez imposante, rappelant les maisons japonaises, avec plusieurs hommes armés se tenant droit, sans bouger, l'arme au poing.

En voyant la brune, l'un des hommes s'avança.

- Calliope, tu as fais vite, dis moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ca n'a pas été très difficile de le convaincre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il a été très coopératif sur ce coup.

- Tant mieux !

Mark attrapa l'homme par le bras et le poussa en avant.

- La boss veut te parler, t'as plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu'elle te demande, dit-il. Elle est pas d'humeur, donc tout ira bien si tu fais ce qu'elle te dis.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Arizona n'était pas d'humeur ? Elle haussa les épaules, se disant que ce n'était son affaire, et qu'elle, elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur de la colère de la blonde, puisque celle-ci était toujours très gentille avec la brune. Jamais elle n'avait levé la voix sur elle, jamais elle n'avait du lui faire de menaces, jamais la blonde n'avait levé la main sur elle. Donc elle n'avait rien à craindre.

- Raïad, emmène-le, dit Mark à l'autre colosse.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, sortit son arme et s'empara du bras de l'homme avec violence.

Mark et Callie se retrouvèrent seuls devant la cabane. A ce moment, la brune se permit de souffler un bon coup, et plaça son flingue entre son jean et son dos. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière.

-Dure journée ? demanda l'homme malicieusement.

La brune secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire.

- J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je puisse faire ça, dit-elle. Pourtant, ça fais un an que j'ai été formée et tout mais bon.

Elle haussa les épaules sur le dernier mot.

- L'amour fait faire des choses complètement insensées des fois, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Aller, viens, je t'offre un verre.

- Mais si Arizona a besoin de nous ?

- T'inquiète, on va pas loin.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit le plasticien. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait énormément changée en un an. Elle avait prit confiance en elle, et elle faisait des choses que jamais elle n'avait pensée faire. Peut-être était-ce grâce à Arizona. Ou à cause d'elle, cela dépendait du point de vue. Mais la brune était reconnaissante envers la blonde qui lui avait permit de vivre, et de changer de vie. Certes, pas entièrement, mais cela lui convenait.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrepôt, et Mark poussa une porte que la brune n'avait jamais remarquée, tellement bien enfoncé dans le mur qu'elle ne voyait pas la différence.

- C'est l'endroit secret d'Ari' et moi, lui avoua Mark. Quand on veut lâcher prise, on vient ici. Maintenant, il te sera ouvert.

L'orthopédiste esquissa un sourire et alla s'affaler sur un fauteuil pendant que Mark lui proposait à boire.

- Un bon whisky avec des glaçons, si tu as, dit Callie.

- Alors un whisky glacé pour mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton pompeux, qui fit rigoler la brune.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, plonger dans un silence confortable seulement troublé par leur respiration. Callie était plongée dans ses pensées, se remémorant tout les entrainements avec Arizona. A chaque fois, la blonde se tenait derrière elle, l'accompagnant avec douceurs dans les gestes à effectuer, attendant seulement le moment où elle était prête pour passer à l'action. La brune avait eut à chaque fois envie de se retourner pour embrasser la pédiatre, mais s'était toujours retenue, de peur de commettre un geste déplacé. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'à chaque entrainement, Arizona avait juste eut envie de retourner la brune pour l'embrasser elle aussi.

Mais aucune n'avait osée le faire, de peur de la réaction de l'autre.

Toute les deux étaient perdues dans leur sentiment respectif, n'osant jamais faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Et cela les consumaient entièrement, leur faisant plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil où elle était assise, le regard fixer sur le plafond, et soupira, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Mark. Il fit un petit sourire que Callie ne pu voir, et alla s'installer aux côtés de la brune.

- Faut que tu lui parles, dit-il, faisant sursauter la brune.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de la brune, qui le fixait, le regard noir.

- De quoi voudrais-tu que je lui parle ? demanda-t-elle.

Pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait, elle connaissait très bien l'homme lui faisant face.

- Invite-la au restau', et révèle-lui ce que tu ressens.

- Ouais, pour me retrouver comme une conne avant le dessert, non merci, bouda-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de whisky.

- Callie, si je te dis ça, ne penses-tu pas que je sache de quoi je parle ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exacerber par l'attitude apeuré de son amie.

La brune n'osa pas le regarder, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Mais elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas envers la blonde, ayant peur d'essuyer un refus. Pourtant Mark venait de lui assurer le contraire.

- Réfléchis-y bien, Torres, dit le brun en se levant.

Il sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle décida d'aller à l'hôpital pour aller casser et réparer des os, cela lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place.

Arizona était allongé dans son lit, le regard fixer sur le ciel gris perle de ce jour de mois de Novembre. Le temps était déprimant, et ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, trouvant le matelas parfaitement confortable et reposant. Elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller et soupira, une nouvelle fois. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une certaine brune aux origines mexicaines, comme toujours depuis que cette dernière avait assisté à l'assassinat d'Erica. Arizona avait l'impression que partout où elle allait, le regard de Callie se dessinait sous ses paupières, et qu'il lui souriait à chaque battement de paupières.

Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments, et dans ses pensées. Cela lui faisait peur, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait été amoureuse, elle avait fini par la tuer, apprenant que c'était une taupe.

La bonde plaqua son coussin sur son visage et ne pu s'empêcher de mordre dedans pour éviter le cri de rage qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Elle était énervée contre elle-même, et elle n'avait aucunes idées de comment s'en sortir.

L'invitée au restaurant comme lui avait dis Mark ? Ou s'y prendre autrement ?

Elle se leva d'un coup, ayant besoin de se défouler pour évacuer sa frustration. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle d'entrainement, ne prenant même pas la peine de se coiffer. De toute façon, avec ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle serait bien vite décoiffée, donc cela ne servait à rien.

- Raïad, avec moi, grommela-t-elle en passant devant les gardes.

L'interpeller se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, mais fut rapidement soulagé en voyant que sa patronne avait seulement besoin de s'entrainer.

- Ne te retiens pas, dit-elle, les dents serrées en se mettant en position.

- Mais boss, j'veux pas vous blesser… commença-t-il.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Arizona fonçait sur lui, tête baissée, avec hargne.

- J'ai… besoin… de… me… changer… les… idées… dit-elle entre deux coups de poings, éviter de justesse par son garde.

Au moment où elle le vit faire une roulade arrière, elle su qu'il avait comprit. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien eut raison de le choisir lui. Il ne posait aucune question, se contentant d'exécuter les ordres quel qu'ils soient.

Il se releva, enleva son haut, se retrouvant torse nu. La blonde en profita pour se mettre en brassière et short, puis se mit en position d'attaque. Les deux adversaires se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se jeter dessus, touts poings brandis.

Leur combat d'entrainement mélangeait plusieurs types de combats. Asiatique, français, européen. Tous étaient tentés pour déstabilisé l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'étaient surpris, connaissant la technique de combat de l'autre.

Pour le prendre de court, Arizona décida de changer de méthodes. Alors qu'elle fonçait sur lui par la droite, elle changea de direction au dernier moment, l'attaquant de front, s'interdisant d'attaquer par derrière, étant considérer comme lâcheté.

Surprit, Raïad essaya de freiner son élan, mais cela fut impossible, car il s'écrasa contre un mur, n'ayant put éviter le coup de pied retourné de sa patronne.

La blonde s'approcha du colosse, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta pour l'aider à se relever.

- Beau combat, dit-elle. Je vois que tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

- J'ai pu analyser votre style de combat quand vous en avez fait un avec Mark, dit le jeune. J'ai repérer vos points faibles, mais apparemment ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Il réprima une grimace en sentant une vive douleur sur le côté gauche de son ventre.

- Au contraire, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Tu es le seul, à part Mark, évidemment, à avoir réussis à tenir plus d'un quart d'heure dans un entrainement singulier contre moi. Et merci, tu m'as bien changé les idées.

- Content d'avoir pu vous être utile, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mario, emmène Raïad à l'infirmerie, que Johanna s'occupe de ses côtes.

L'autre garde hocha la tête, et aida son ami à marcher vers l'infirmerie. Mais avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, Raïad se tourna vers sa patronne.

- Allez lui parler, vous souffrez pour rien, dit-il.

Il avait peur qu'elle se mette en colère contre lui pour cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, mais fut surpris de voir un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Je le ferais, lui assura-t-elle. Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et les deux gardes disparurent, tournant à droite.

La blonde soupira. Si même ceux avec qui elle n'était pas très proche s'en apercevait, il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

L'entrainement lui ayant redonnant le courage, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Sous l'eau chaude, elle décida que ce soir, elle parlerait à Callie. Quitte à chambouler totalement sa vie, elle était prête. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle ne savait pas. Mais était prête à prendre le risque.

Pendant ce temps, Callie était rentrée chez elle, lessivée de sa journée de boulot. Il y avait eut une collision entre un train et plusieurs autres véhicules, lui donnant l'opportunité de se plongée dans son travail sans penser à rien d'autres. Cela lui avait fais du bien de ne pensée qu'aux gens à qui elle réparait des jambes, des bras, des colonnes vertébrales ou des côtes. De faire le vide, de ne penser qu'au boulot.

Mais à ce moment, seule, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, elle n'avait plus rien pour faire le vide, et la blonde revint hantée ses pensées. Alors pour la première fois en plus d'un an, elle s'autorisa à s'égarer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses sentiments. Le visage souriant d'Arizona était gravé sur sa rétine, ne voulant pas s'en aller. Mais ce soir, elle décida de laissé aller son envie, et se remémora chaque instant passé en compagnie de la pédiatre, qui lui chamboulait le cœur et l'esprit. Leur proximité de l'apprentissage lui manquait, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était familiarisé avec le métier, elle n'avait plus besoin de la blonde pour lui apprendre soit à tirer d'une longue distance, soit de près, pour lui apprendre les rudiments du combat au corps à corps. Au début, elle avait souhaitée apprendre le plus rapidement possible pour que ça s'arrête. Mais maintenant, elle ne demandait plus que ça pour pouvoir retoucher la blonde.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre, se rendant compte qu'elle se faisait inutilement du mal. Mais elle se disait qu'elle avait besoin d'au moins cette sensation pour se prouver qu'elle était toujours bel et bien en vie, et pas morte, comme elle aurait du l'être après avoir assistée au crime d'Erica.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement encore de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment, du dégoût pour la personne qui avait tuée Erica. A ce moment-là, elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle deviendrait elle aussi une meurtrière.

Elle soupira en se remettant sur le dos. Elle passa son bras droit sous sa tête, et l'autre se posa sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de son sommeil en sursaut. Elle grommela sur sa facilité à s'endormir et alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement. La personne qu'elle reconnut sur son palier lui enleva toute trace de fatigue, faisant bouillonner son cerveau.

- Arizona ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop spontanément à son goût.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda la blonde, gênée.

- Non, pas du tout, mentit la brune. Viens, entre.

Elle se décala pour laisser passer la blonde, qui lui fit un petit sourire éclatant. Callie était aux anges. Jamais la blonde n'était venue chez elle, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle connaissait son adresse.

_En même temps, c'est la chef du gang le plus mafieux de la ville, elle peut savoir tout ce qu'elle désire, _pensa Callie._ Non, faut que pas je la voit comme ça, c'est pas cool pour elle alors qu'elle m'a permit de vivre._

Voilà qu'elle s'embrouillait dans ses propres pensées maintenant. Elle se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à devenir cinglée.

- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? demanda la brune, essayant de dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé.

- Avec plaisir, dit la blonde en se détendant légèrement.

- Alors, j'ai du rouge, du blanc, du rosé, whisky ou téquila, dit la brune, s'étonnant elle-même de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle possédait.

- Je vais prendre la même chose que toi, dit Arizona, ne voulant pas passer trop de temps à choisir.

- Ce sera du rouge alors ! dit Callie en souriant. Installe-toi, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

La brune disparut dans la cuisine, euphorique, pendant que la blonde inspectait l'ambiance calme et cosy du salon. Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle posa sur un des accoudoirs, et s'installa sur le canapé, qu'elle trouva confortable.

- Alors… euh… c'était calme à l'hôpital ? demanda Arizona quand Callie fut revenue avec les deux verres de vin. Merci.

- Non, pas du tout, dit Callie en s'affalant presque sur le canapé. De rien.

Elles se sourirent et burent une gorgée de vin.

- La mine était blindée aujourd'hui, continua Callie. Webber voulait te bipper, mais Karev à refuser de te déranger, disant qu'il était assez performant pour y arriver.

Arizona rigola.

- Ah ce Karev, il ne changera pas !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Elles rigolèrent ensemble.

L'ambiance se détendait à mesure que les minutes défilaient, le vin aidant.

- Soirée pizza-bière-télé ça te dis ? proposa Callie, une heure plus tard.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter, dit la blonde.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie, ça me fais plaisir.

La sincérité de la brune acheva la blonde, qui finit par accepter. Et le sourire que la brune lui adressa la conforta dans l'idée que c'était une bonne réponse.

La brune commanda les pizzas et la bière, et alluma la télé en attendant que les commandes arrivent.

- Horreur, fantastique, action ? proposa Callie en montrant ses DVD.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus simple, comme de la romance ? demanda la blonde avec une petite grimace désolée.

Callie rigola, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la moue de la pédiatre adorable.

- Euh… c'est… hum… particulier, bredouilla la brune en rougissant légèrement.

Elle savait que la blonde n'était pas au courant pour son homosexualité, mais si elle décidait de regarde un film a l'eau de rose, elle était grillée, parce qu'elle n'avait pratiquement que des films comme ça.

- Particulier ? demanda la blonde, intriguée.

- Arizona… faut que je te dise quelque chose… je… je suis lesbienne, avoua Callie sans baisser les yeux, pourtant ses joues aussi rouge que le haut de la pédiatre.

- Et ? demanda Arizona, pas le moins du monde choquée par cette révélation. Ecoutes, Calliope, si tu crois me faire fuir, c'est loupé, je suis moi-même lesbienne, donc il n'y a aucuns soucis à se faire, O.K ?

La brune soupira de soulagement face à cette révélation.

- En plus la plupart de mes films sont comme ça, donc ça m'aurais un peu gênée, rigola la brune, légèrement gênée.

Arizona lui sourit, laissant apparaître ses fossettes.

A ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le silence de l'appartement, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

- Ca doit être les pizzas, dit Callie en se levant. J'y vais, choisis le film si tu veux.

Arizona acquiesça, et s'approcha du meuble télé. Ses yeux parcoururent les titres des films. The L Word, Monsters, Loving Anabelle, Aimée et Jaguar… Elle s'empara de Loving Anabelle et se releva en même temps que la brune revenait dans la pièce avec les commandes.

- Loving Anabelle ? proposa Arizona. Ca fais un bail que je l'ai plus vue.

- Vas pour celui-là ! dit la brune avec un grand sourire.

Elle lança le lecteur DVD, et s'installa sur le canapé. Arizona avait déjà ouvert les cartons des pizzas et avait déjà décapsulé les bières, elle n'avait plus qu'à se poser et manger.

Elles trinquèrent avant de boire la bière et se mirent à manger en silence, seulement troublé par la télé. Callie était bien, comme ça, avec Arizona à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulue que ce moment dur éternellement, mais elle savait que la blonde partirait bien. Prenant son courage, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Cette dernière réprima à temps un cri de joie, n'étant pas sûre qu'il soit le bienvenue. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux.

Pendant tout le reste du film, aucune ne bougea, ne voulant en aucun cas rompre le charme du moment. Elles essayaient de suivre les images et le son, mais étaient trop obnubilé par la proximité du corps de l'autre, assourdit par leur battements de cœur.

Callie se décida à faire quelque chose, n'en pouvant plus d'être dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la blonde aussi rassemblait son courage pour lui parler.

Mais Arizona la prit de court en prenant la parole en première.

- Calliope… souffla-t-elle.

- Oui ? dit la brune, sans bouger et sur le même ton.

- Il faut que je te parle…

La brune sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements. Se pourrait-il que… elle aussi ? Non, elle s'interdisait de penser à ça, ne voulant pas avoir de faux espoirs.

Elle sentit la blonde bouger nerveusement sous elle, et alla pour se redresser, mais une poigne puissante la retint en place, la calant plus confortablement contre le corps légèrement musclé de la blonde.

- Reste là, dit la blonde pour se donner du courage. Voilà, il y a presque deux ans, le soir où tu m'as vue assassiner Erica, tu n'étais pas sensée être le témoin. Normalement, quand ce genre de cas se présente, tu connais la solution…

- On tue le témoin, finit Callie.

- Oui, dit la blonde.

Elle souffla et reprit.

- Mais avec toi… avec toi ça à été totalement différent. Je n'ai pas pu te tuer, même si nous étions en danger. Je… la peur que j'avais lu dans tes yeux m'avais troublée. D'habitude, je ne suis pas si sensible, mais là… à ce moment… j'sais pas… mais c'était… nouveau pour moi. Il n'y avait qu'avec les enfants que j'étais si sensible. Tu l'as bien vue le lendemain.

- Arizona… la coupa la brune, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Désolée, je suis juste un peu… nerveuse, dit la blonde en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

La poigne s'étant desserrée, la brune en profita pour se redresser et faire face à la pédiatre. Les yeux rivé dans ceux de la brune, son courage remonta en flèche. Elle s'empara des mains de la brune et souffla un bon coup.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Callie, c'est que si je n'ai pas réussis à te tuer alors les occasions ne manquaient pas, c'est parce que… je… j'ai ressentis des… choses pour toi que jamais je n'avais ressentis.

Elle porta la main de la brune contre son cœur, qui s'emballa encore plus rien qu'à ce contact.

- Calliope, je sais pas si tu partage mes sentiments, et je le comprendrais, parce qu'après tout, je suis une meurtrière, et toi tu n'as encore assassiner personne, et si tu as peur, c'est tout à fait…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la brune contre les siennes. Elle resta figée quelques secondes avant d'entourer la taille de la brune et de la serrer contre elle en fermant les yeux. La brune passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour renforcer le baiser.

Arizona était aux anges. Mark lui avait dit que son attirance pour la brune était réciproque, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop, pensant qu'il interceptait mal les regards de la brune. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait eut raison. Et le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec la brune était une preuve qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, un sourire béat sur le visage, toujours enlacées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Callie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- Je dirais qu'on finisse le film, dit Arizona, sachant qu'elle ne parlait pas de ça.

La brune rigola et secoua la tête.

- Je parlais d'autre chose, dit-elle. A l'hôpital et devant Mark et les autres.

- Nous n'avons jamais caché notre orientation sexuelle, à personne, répondit la blonde en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune. A moins que tu ai honte de moi.

La brune ne pu empêcher un de ses sourcils de se redresser.

- Avoir honte de toi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Ecoutes-moi bien, Arizona Robbins, et écoutes bien, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. J'ai pas arrêter d'emmerder Mark à lui parlé à longueur de journée de toi, lui dire combien ta présence me rendait merveilleusement sereine et bien. A lui rabâcher à quel point j'étais une froussarde et que j'osais pas venir te parler ou t'inviter même au restau. A le faire chier à trois heures du mat' à l'appeler parce que j'avais encore rêvée de toi, alors qu'il prenait une garde de 48h deux heures après. Alors ne me demande plus jamais si je peux avoir honte de toi.

Elle avait prononcée la dernière phrase dans un chuchotement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la blonde qui n'osait plus bougée, ni rien dire. Elle se contenta seulement de placer sa main derrière la nuque de la brune et posa ses lèvres amoureusement contre celles de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux, les langues commençant une douce danse harmonieuse, qui les remplissaient de joie.

Ce soir, rien ne viendrait troubler la bulle d'amour et bonheur qui s'était crée autour d'elles. Ce soir, elles profiteraient l'une de l'autre. Ce soir était celui de la douceur, de la tendresse et de l'amour trop longtemps ignorer.

Elles avaient attendues un an et demi pour avoir le courage de s'avouer leur amour, et maintenant que c'était fait, elles avaient du temps à rattraper.

Ce soir était le premier soir d'une longue et merveilleuse vie à deux.

_La vie n'est qu'éphémère et elle ne tient qu'à un fil. Si nous apprenions à vivre au jour le jour comme le faisait nos ancêtres, alors peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, nous arrêterions de vivre une vie que nous ne voulons pas et ferions tout pour être heureux. Mais apparemment, l'être humain est maso, car au lieu de faire ce qu'il a vraiment envie de faire, il fait toujours autre chose que son but premier, sa passion. La vie est courte et mérite d'être vécue. Alors pourquoi la gâcher à faire ce que nous n'aimons pas ?_

* * *

Woilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et on se retrouve bientôt pour un autre O.S, ou Two Shot plein de guimauve sur notre couple préféré !

Bye ! :)


End file.
